


five times they kissed (and one time they denied nothing)

by sawuhs



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawuhs/pseuds/sawuhs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's far better to deny things you are unsure of than to make a huge deal about it. Fluffy, hints of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times they kissed (and one time they denied nothing)

one.

Tony has always thought that when they say _Avengers Assemble,_ it had meant the gathering of the six them to do either, a, save the world, or, b, have a little party together. Needless to say, he abused the latter; not that the rest of them seemed to mind much, people who you’ve worked to save lives with together, they grow on you after a while.

Now, what Tony has _never_ thought it’d mean, is having to babysit Thor’s little brother.

Well, _Tony_ says babysit. Thor insists that Loki has wronged his rights, allowing him to roam Midgard, only with Thor by his side, but that doesn’t mean that anyone else is going to let their guards down.

But a party is a party, and at Tony’s party, everyone is bound to get drunk (with the exception of Steve, of course, who takes care of them) so it’s no surprise when Clint’s the first one to let his guard down.

“I _haaaaaaate_ you,” Clint whines, finger pointing accusingly at Loki, flushed from the alcohol, replies anyway, “I would not expect it otherwise, Barton.”

So the moment Clint tries to punch Loki, well, Steve is the one who has to put Clint to bed, Tony quick to grab Loki by the arm and growl under his breath that he finds the green-eyed god sexy, and _fuck, I’d kill to be between your legs._ Tony’s only lucky, he thinks, that Thor is too fascinated by the sheer amount of poptarts he had found in Tony’s pantry. Bruce says nothing because he has his one hand over his forehead, shielding his eyes, to massage and will the headache away. Natasha, well, Tony gives no damn, mostly, about what’s between him and what he wants.

Amused, Loki leans to Tony’s ear, whispers soft, “Would you really, Stark? But, ah-” Tony’s answer is _yes,_ anyway, and when Loki pulls him in for a kiss he takes no control of, Tony knows he’s never between more aroused than this, but Loki’s words, “What if it is _me_ who will be the one between _your_ legs, hmm?” makes Tony retreat far too quickly with _there’s no fucking way you’re putting a dick up my ass._

Tony yells over Natasha’s words the next day to remind himself of nothing.

  


two.

It’s bound to happen again, Loki knows, ever since the first time they exchanged spits, a hundred and seventy-three days ago, it has always only been a matter of when Tony would break, and honestly, Loki is surprised that the Man of Iron had even been able to hold himself back for so long.

“This is not a date,” Tony points out when he meets Loki at the coffee shop, Loki who is now allowed to go off by his own, a wonder that he’s been able to behave this well, but gods have always been the ones who can be patient, _so._

“Of course not,” Loki says with a roll of his eyes, sipping on the cup of iced mocha he ordered ten minutes ago, “I can do so much better than you.”

“FYI,” Tony spells out, tapping hard on the table with a finger as if making an important point, making Loki raise an eyebrow, “ _For your information,_ I am the best the world has to offer.”

“Rubbish,” says Loki, simply, and Tony growls, not understanding his own sudden agitation, “Actually, you know what? Forget it. I’m leaving.”

If it weren’t for the mix of flustered and annoyed looks on Tony’s face, Loki would have thought Tony petty in that moment, but, well, gods can see and understand mortals far better than mortals know themselves.

“I shall see you soon, Stark,” Loki tells Tony, only after his hand had darted out to grab Tony by the tie when Tony tried to walk past him, giving him a quick peck on the lips, “Do try not to miss me too much, yes?”

“I should be the one saying that to you,” Tony says, far too quickly, words a little shaky, then leaves even faster, his excuse (that’s not true) to himself being that he should have the last words in that, and Loki lets Tony, chuckling to himself all the while.

Tony, later the next day, is only glad that there is absolutely no one to question him about it at all.

  


three.

The next time it happens, it’s only twenty-six days later, Loki not at all surprised that the days weren’t longer, but is all the same amused that it had taken this long.

“You _really_ could have asked for me in a much more conventional method, Stark,” Loki says with a sigh and a few shakes of his head, in the back of his mind, he’s thinking that he doesn’t really mind.

“With what, ‘Avengers Assemble’?” Tony asks, folding his arms, half-glaring with his head tilted. “I wanted to talk to you, not your brother.”

It’s funny how Tony says the last word with disgust scribbled all across his face, not that Tony actually finds the Thunder God bad in any manner, but Loki doesn’t laugh, says seriously instead, “Still, I was told by Heimdall that you had someone ordered to write ‘I want to see you, Loki,’ in large letters right next to one of the Bifrost sites in New Mexico. You even had it signed off with ‘The One and Only’, _Anthony._ ”

“Hey, give me some credit for the idea, alright?” Tony grumbles, lips almost a pout, he doesn’t realise that it is the first that Loki has called him by his first name. “I mean, it worked. I got what I wanted.”

“What you wanted?” Loki asks with a sly grin, noticing that he’s put Tony slightly out of his game. “Do you really?”

Tony would have come up with an argument, but this time, it’s him who kisses Loki to shut him up.

He almost punches himself the next morning when he wakes up next to Loki on the couch, the television screen still playing the bunch of movies they had put on, Tony deciding to educating more about earth and all the films that one, according to Tony, _has_ to watch. He says nothing about the way Loki eyes him lazily, and hopes that Loki can’t tell what he’s thinking later.

Which is: _fuck, he spent the night and we didn’t even have sex._

  


four.

Immediately after the third time, Tony forbids Loki to leave, but Loki does anyway, pissing the fuck out of Tony, who is only more determined to fix all the wrong that he is done to ruin his reputation as a playboy. It’s pride more than anything in this situation for Tony, honestly.

He needed to have sex with Loki, stat.

Tony sees Loki only five days later, but he’s already prepared to go all out to get the god into his bed, or wherever, really, as long as they get the fucking deed done. He carries the plan out only the next day, after the rest of the Avengers had dispersed and Loki had told Thor, who went home too, that he wished to remain on Midgard for a day longer. The look Tony had seen on Natasha’s face made Tony want to strangle her, if not for the dangerous things he knows her to be able to do.

“Where are you taking me again?” Loki questions, distracted by the passing lights he sees through the car’s window, and Tony says, “Cinema. You said you’ve never been to one before, so I thought I’d take you there.”

“Huh,” is all Loki says for the rest of the car ride, and the next thing he says is only when they’re inside the cinema, “Is this what all of them are like? Just the two of us.”

“No,” Tony seems to chirp, and Loki rolls his eyes at the riches he knows Tony to have.

Dinner comes after, at some fancy restaurant Loki cannot be bothered to trouble his brain to remember, but he enjoys himself, with Tony, who thinks that he might just be attracted to Loki for more than just his body.

He’s known Tony’s intentions from the start, Loki, and it’s not the dinner or movie that makes him decide he’ll let the mortal have a small win, a bigger win for himself later, it’s the conversations, like Tony, he has thoroughly enjoyed having that put a finality to his decision. Either ways, Tony is still scoring, and boy, is he pleased with himself.

Surprisingly, the only time they kiss for that date, and yes it was, is the morning after, with morning breaths and sheets tangled between their legs, both of them thinking, _hey,_ maybe there’s more to this.

  


five.

“Fuck no,” and, “ _No,_ ” were their responses when Steve quietly asks if they were seeing each other two weeks later, a while since they had last seen each other too, which makes the soldier extremely confused because he was told by both Clint and Natasha that Loki and Tony were basically eye-fucking each other across the room, not that he knew what exactly that meant. Still doesn’t, by the way. Not that anyone’s going to explain it to him for a while.

“What the hell makes you say that?” Tony asks, in panicked defence, Thor’s eyes looking extremely creepy right now, and Steve points at the master assassins, says, “Um.”

“Just stating the obvious, Tony,” Natasha says, and Tony _really_ wants to snap her neck.

“Brother, what is the meaning of this?” Thor is asking, confused the way he usually is, but Loki shrugs and tells his brother who is unhappy with the answer, “Mortals being foolish.”

“Guys,” Bruce is the one who sighs, never been the one to like even the smallest of arguments. “They’ll tell us when the time is right.”

“ _What,_ ” is everyone blinking in amusement or disbelief, Thor, Tony, and Loki for the latter, Steve, Natasha, and Clint for the former, but they all let it slide, for now, even if everyone else hides behind the wall and watches Tony kiss Loki goodbye, telling him to come back soon later that day.

  


one.

It is only months later, that Loki and Tony are comfortable enough to sit beside each other, sometimes all cuddled up, whenever _Avengers Assemble_ happens; their little parties. Still, no one has yet to say a word about it, heeding Bruce’s words, but anyone can grow restless, even Thor.

“I believe we are, Thor,” Loki says gently, while everyone else but the two brothers and Tony are asleep in the living room, with Thor’s quiet and questioning eyes scanning them both.

At this, Tony pulls away from Loki’s arm around his shoulder, to make sense of it, and when he does, he’s smiling, soft and warm, he supposes that after months and months, there’s definitely got to be something more between them that holds them together, and if something bad does happen later, well, Tony tells himself that he’ll just enjoy the now.

“We are,” Tony says, confident eyes on Thor, so he doesn’t miss the way there’s no hesitation in Thor’s smile, genuinely happy that there’s someone in his brother’s life, and a someone who he’s long had faith in for being a brave warrior even if Tony would never think himself of such.

“Mmhmm,” Loki hums, catching Tony’s eyes when they both look at each other at the same time, then presses lips against lips that are, to them both, a perfect fit.


End file.
